


Can't Lose

by SubwayWolf



Series: Old College Try [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fondling Through Clothes, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Public Humiliation, Urination, Watersports, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Mac and Dennis do a piss-holding contest. Predictably, Dennis has no interest in winning unless he cheats.





	Can't Lose

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! just lost like 300SR in one night in competitve overwatch so i wanted to cheer myself up by cranking out a macdennis fic >:3!!!! this is another box ticked off for the kink bingo card i'm working on! here comes the weird shit!
> 
> here's your warning: this is a watersports fic. that means piss, my friends. consume the nastiness at your own risk.

Mac was an exceptionally manipulable person all the time, but tonight he was particularly vulnerable. As Mac sat at the bar, squirming and nearly sobbing, Dennis calmly stood near the pool table and thought of all the ways to coax him into losing this competition, and the contents of his bladder, for good.

“Oh, goddamnit…” Mac complained, his voice close to breaking. “I can’t do this. I have to go _so_ fucking bad. I should never have agreed to this. This is such bullshit!”

Dee was at the other end of the bar, standing behind it. Instead of doing work, she was looking at her phone. She seemed disinterested in what Mac and Dennis were doing, as usual, but asked anyway. “What are you idiots up to this time?”

Mac was the quickest to explain, since his patience was running thin along with his ability to do the hold. “We’re seeing who can hold their piss the longest. We had some beers a few hours ago and neither of us have peed since. Whoever squirts first has to let the winner pick the movie during Movie Night for the next month.” It wasn’t the first time they’d held this contest, and not the first time Mac was convinced he would finally win, either.

“You must be really bored to be doing dumb, pathetic shit like this on a Saturday night. But if it gets you freaks off, to each their own, I guess,” Dee mocked. “By the way, Mac, if Dennis gets through this without cheating, I’ll owe you a drink.”

Mac scoffed. “Not like I pay for my drinks anyway.”

“You got me there.”

Charlie was standing beside her, cleaning the very glasses Dennis and Mac had used to kickstart their competition. He chimed in, “I don’t wanna ruin your fun or anything, but if you guys keep holding competitions like this, I think one of you is going to get hurt.”

As if that wasn’t the point. Mac laughed in his face, before grimacing and holding his breath again. He folded his arms and hid his face in them, face down against the bar. He was all tightened up, his legs closed, his abdomen tightened in discomfort. He was in seriously bad shape, about to burst any second now. Dennis was getting bored, though, and wanted to speed up the process himself. Winning was less satisfying if he didn’t orchestrate a scheme or cheat in the process.

Dennis left his place by the pool table and sat next to him. He placed a hand on Mac’s thigh, squeezing a light grip into the tensed muscles there. “Hey. How are you holding up?”

“I feel fuckin’ awful,” Mac whined. He was bouncing his leg as if he was anxious, but the distraction did not seem to help him at all. “How are you not totally suffering right now? You had more beers than I did, and it’s been three hours!”

Dennis leaned closer. “You look like you’re in a lot of pain. You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“No.” Mac was steadfast, bullheaded. “Never.”

 _Typical._ Dennis smirked. “If you keep holding it in, you’ll burst. You might piss your pants in front of everyone.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “And wouldn’t that be beautiful?”

Mac lifted his head. He was flushed warm and was developing nasty pit stains, maybe from the effort, but more likely from Dennis’ hand on his thigh. “It’s not like they haven’t seen me piss myself before.”

Dennis shrugged. “I suppose not. But would that make it any less humiliating?” 

As Dennis continued to slide his hand up the inside of Mac’s thigh, he stopped when he felt something familiar. Mac froze.

“Oh.” Dennis leaned in and lowered his voice so he was sure nobody else could hear. A smirk caused him to bare teeth. “You’re hard.”

Immediately, Mac buried his face again, but not fast enough to hide the deep blush on his cheeks. He definitely was rock hard, his stiff cock impossible to hide down the pant leg of his jeans. Luckily, they were far enough down the bar so the others could not see or hear them.

Dennis leaned in, whispering into his ear. “You enjoy this? You’re into piss? Oh my god. You disgusting freak.” 

Mac’s voice was muffled as he whined into his arms. “Shut up, asshole!”

In all honestly, Dennis did not find this disgusting. He really would have loved to know this earlier. Still, he could have guessed easily enough. As confident and masculine as Mac seemed on the exterior, he loved to be a humiliated submissive in private. 

Dennis had been looking for a weakness to exploit, and there it was. What a godsend. Unable to hold back a smile, he let his hand rest atop Mac’s cock, only denim fabric separating them from skin-on-skin contact. The bulge was so thick and hard, and it made Dennis’ authoritative heart race to put pressure on it, to rub his palm up and down the trapped shaft.

“You’re doing such a good hold for me, baby boy,” Dennis whispered to him. “But I have you in the palm of my hand now, quite literally. I can feel how tense you are. How hard. You need to relax. You need a release.”

Mac was practically sobbing. Oh, this was good. Too good. Too goddamned _easy_.

Dennis pressed his palm down and got a firm grip on Mac’s erection, eliciting a shudder and a muffled whine. Dennis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Breathe, Mac. Let me take care of you, baby. Let it all out, it’ll feel so good.”

All Dennis could see was the tips of Mac’s ears burning red. If only Mac would lift his head. Dennis would pay good money to see the expression on his face right now.

Dennis tightened his grip on Mac’s hard cock, and that’s all it took. He suddenly felt heat pool out beneath his hand, which he jerked back just in time to watch wetness spread across Mac’s lap as he pissed himself. Mac’s entire body loosened, all the tension in his muscles vanishing as he choked out a weak sob and soaked his pants, weak and resigned. The musky stench rose up immediately, and some piss soaked out between his thighs and got the leather seat wet. It was humiliating, disgusting, and absolutely wonderful.

“And there it is,” Dennis triumphed, at full volume now. “I win!”

“Ahh, goddamn it!” Mac stood from his seat, so everyone could see. His jeans were wet, turned black down the crotch and between his thighs.

“Oh my god.” Dee wasn’t sure whether to roll her eyes or laugh. “You’ve hit a new low, Mac.”

“Ah, come on, bro!” Charlie complained, “All over the barstool? Really!? You know I have to clean that up, right?”

The horrified expression and deep red blush on Mac’s face was priceless. Dennis could not stop smiling, and took a moment to bask in his pure, unadulterated victory. He would have preferred more of a challenge, but even so, this outcome was too good to be true.

Mac was ticked off and still shaky from the humiliation. He turned towards Dennis with a gesture of a defeat. “Are you happy now? You win! Go ahead, laugh all you want. You asshole. You cheating bitch!”

“I told you he’d cheat,” Dee interrupted. “You should’ve listened to me.”

“Whatever! Goddamn it!” Mac waved towards the bathrooms, scowling when he saw the smug expression on Dennis’ face. “Take your victory walk to the urinal, then, you son of a bitch.”

“Who, me?” Dennis almost laughed. “Oh, no, I’m perfectly fine. I don’t have to go. I’ve already taken two trips to the bathroom in the past three hours. You were just too stupid to notice I paid Dee to distract you. She’s a better actor than you give her credit for.”

“What!?” Mac glared at Dee in time to see her walk over and give Dennis a victorious high-five. “Dee, you bitch! And Dennis, you fuckin’ goddamn – Dennis, you’re a bitch, too!”

“Says the man who is currently soaked in his own urine,” Dee struck back.

Even Charlie had to agree. “Yeah, sorry, Mac. You do look kind of like a bitch right now.”

Dennis stood from his seat, taking another once-over to admire Mac and his ruined clothes. This was a tragically beautiful sight. He smelled overwhelmingly as one would expect him to smell, but the thrill of victory kept Dennis admittedly very physically excited. 

“Despite my bladder being totally empty, I will take that victory walk to the bathroom. And you should come with me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Mac retorted, fists balled at his sides.

“I thought you might need help finishing what I started.” Dennis kept it vague so the rest of the gang would not take the hint. “You need to clean yourself up. Don’t you need my help?”

Sometimes Mac got so frustrated, so stuck between his own ideals and Dennis’ prodding, that he could not speak. This was one of those times. But he did respond with a continued hot blush and a small nod, and that was all the confirmation Dennis needed.


End file.
